


Bounded by the Verdant

by Klashmafia



Category: DRAG - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, POV Inquisitor, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klashmafia/pseuds/Klashmafia
Summary: Mark Trevelyan has lived life in the comforts of the circle of magi and his family estate. He is suddenly thrust into struggle for to live after the breach opens. He's named traitor, heretic and herald all at the same time. This his story on how he became Inquisitor of the new inquisition.





	Bounded by the Verdant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of the first chapter. For more information look at this master list on Tumblr. Link: https://klashmafia.tumblr.com/post/177517964191/fanfic-masterlist

Everyone fears the unknown, it froths and gurgles in the obfuscous. Waiting ever so patiently for the moment, that writhes your soul. Because once the truth is told, it can never be unknown.

When the sky was torn asunder, the people cried out against the rape of the unknown. Volatile until a single moment that gave them hope, when I anchored the rupture of the azure. Death was imminent, and I am on my way to the afterlife. The crackle of the fire blared, perhaps the hereafter had blazing fires? Nausea and grogginess weight heavily on me as I blink and see a ceiling… blinking again I notice there is a faint chattering of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this snippet. I will have the rest of the chapter on here at some point.  
> Thank you and have a great day/night!  
> -Klashmafia


End file.
